elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kay Kilbride
Kay Kilbride was a Chief Inspector in Alliance Interpol. Kilbride was a member of a tri-superpower taskforce created to apprehend the terrorist organization known as the League of Reparation, working alongside Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez of the Federal Intelligence Agency and Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service. She and four other Interpol agents were murdered in a trap set by the League on June 27, 3304. Timeline 18 JUL 3304 *At a special press conference, Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol announced: "Prior to her death at the hands of the League of Reparation, I worked closely with my predecessor Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride. She revealed how Fleet Admiral Buchanan's assassination could only have been arranged by a senior figure within the Alliance Defence Force. She was patiently amassing evidence pertaining to this – a task that I inherited when she died. Information decrypted from the League's comms network has confirmed Kilbride's suspicions. I can also confirm that the arrest of Admiral George Varma was due to false leads – misdirection on the part of Varma's protégé within the Alliance Defence Force, Rear Admiral Riri McAllister. Rear Admiral McAllister is Nexus, the League's central coordinator. She has now been arrested and formally charged with conspiracy to commit terrorism. We have released Admiral Varma with our apologies. The decrypted data has also revealed the location of two major League enclaves. The taskforce is organising an operation to eradicate these groups, which we hope will be supported by the galactic community."GalNet: Identity of Nexus Confirmed 05 JUL 3304 *Following the announcement of several successful raids against the League in Federal and Imperial space that likely crippled the organization, Milo Vesper of The Alliance Tribune published an editorial demanding answers about the lack of similar raids in Alliance space in the wake of Chief Inspector Kilbride's death. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt continued to be unavailable for comment.GalNet: Major Victories against the League of Reparation 27 JUN 3304 *Chief Inspector Kilbride and four other Interpol agents were murdered by the League of Reparation. The agents were lured to an abandoned foundry complex in the city of New Rossyth on Turner's World, Alioth by intel indicating that a League cell operated from there. The building was demolished by concealed explosives during the raid. Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez, made a rare joint statement on behalf of the Imperial Internal Security Service and the Federal Intelligence Agency condemning the attack, and announced that Alliance Interpol had assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt as Kilbride's replacement on the taskforce. Deputy Inspector Klatt was unavailable for comment.GalNet: Alliance Inspector Killed by the League of Reparation 20 JUN 3304 *Chief Inspector Kilbride announced that a number of the League of Reparation's agents had been apprehended. The agents had been lured to the home of Dinah Law, a descendant of INRA member Trystan Law, and captured by investigators before they could carry out the assassination. The captives were then taken to a secure Alliance Interpol facility for interrogation. Kilbride confirmed that the united taskforce's current goal was to ascertain the identity of "Nexus", and that preliminary questioning of the agents had already yielded significant new facts.GalNet: League of Reparation Agents Apprehended 14 JUN 3304 *Chief Inspector Kilbride responded to the assertions of independent journalist Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse that the League may be responsible for a number of cold case murders over the years, explaining that the murders Lafosse discussed could not be conclusively linked to the League, and insisting that investigators were pursuing more concrete leads and are optimistic that a breakthrough is imminent.GalNet: League of Reparation Implicated in Historic Deaths 16 MAY 3304 *Fleet Admiral Tulimaq Buchanan of the Alliance's Council of Admirals was killed when his ship was destroyed en route to Lave; the League of Reparation claimed responsibility, transmitting the message "We do not forget the crimes of the INRA. We do not forgive those who carry their guilt. For Jameson" to news feeds across the galaxy. Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride of the newly-formed tri-superpower taskforce assigned to subdue the League confirmed that Buchanan was a descendant of a senior INRA commander and condemned his assassination as an act of terrorism. She further suggested that the League's assassins were being aided by sympathizers in positions of influence.GalNet: Alliance Admiral Murdered By League of Reparation References Category:Alliance key people Category:Characters